Macavity/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Macavity. Designs Macavity design 1.jpg Macavity 2014.jpg UK Productions Original London Production John Thornton (Mungojerrie) in the Original Cast, 1981 Macavity l8105 b63.jpg Valerie Eliot Cast and Creatives.jpg London 1981 Promo 1.jpg Macavity l8100 28.jpg Macavity l8105 b61.jpg Macavity l8204 b.jpg Macavity fight l8204 26.jpg Subsequent London Casts Macavity Fight l8904 11.jpg Macavity l9911 43.jpg Macavity l0102 32.jpg Macavity London Advert 1.jpg Flyer22.jpg Macavity Kenny linden London 2001.jpg|Kenny Linden London Mac costume closeup.JPG 1998 Film Bryn Walters as Macavity Macavity Demeter Film 01.jpg Macavity Bryn Walters Film 01.jpg Macavity film gif 1.gif Macavity film gif 2.gif UK Tours UK Tour 1989 Macavity Jon Sebastian UK8906 29.jpg|Jon Sebastian UK Tour 1993-95 UK/European Tour 2003-2009 UK Tour NAP16 Macavity.jpg Macavity uk04 23.jpg|David Hulston, 2004 Macavity Luke jackson.jpg|Luke Jackson, 2007 Macavity UK06 1.jpg Macavity uk07 21.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 Macavity uk13.jpg London / Blackpool Revival Macavity Cameron Ball Palladium 2014 01.jpg Macavity Griz L14 Cameron Ball Nicole.jpg|Cameron Ball with Nicole Scherzinger Macavity Griz L15 Kerry Ellis.jpg|Cameron Ball with Kerry Ellis Macavity Javier Cid uk15.jpg|Javier Cid UK/International Tour Macavity Javier Cid UK 2016 01.jpg Macavity Fight UK 2016 14.png Mac UK17 Kuwait 2.jpg|Jak Allen-Anderson Mac UK17 Kuwait 1.jpg|Jak Allen-Anderson Macavity Jak Allen Anderson backstage 2017.jpg|Jak Allen-Anderson Macavity uk19 Thomas Inge.jpg|Thomas Inge US Productions Original Broadway Production Macavity Kenneth Ard US82 37.jpg Macavity Kenneth Ard Bway 01.jpg Macavity Alonzo us82 b61.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts Macavity Bway Keith Wilson.jpg US Tours 1-4 US Tour 5 Macavity US 5.jpg Macavity Karl Warden US5 2001.jpg|Karl Warden Broadway Revival *Daniel Gaymon *Joshua Burrage (Understudy) *Corey John Snide (Understudy) Macavity Daniel Gaymon 2016.jpg|Daniel Gaymon Broadway Revival Macavity Daniel Gaymon.jpg|Daniel Gaymon Macavity Daniel Gaymon 16.png|Daniel Gaymon Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg|Daniel Gaymon Plato Macavity Bway Revival Joshua Burrage.png|Joshua Burrage Macavity Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png|Corey John Snide Macavity powers Broadway 2016.gif|Daniel Gaymon US Tour 6 *Tyler John Logan (1/19 - 10/19) *Brayden Newby Macavity US6 Tyler John Logan IG 01.jpg|Tyler John Logan Deme Macavity US6 2019.png|Tyler John Logan and Liz Schmitz Japanese Productions The Japanese Production does not use Plato or Admetus as an alternate identity for the Macavity performer. Instead, the performer plays a nameless chorus character in a yellow ensemble costume the rest of the time. Macavity Japan illus 2.png Macavity Japan book 2014.jpg Macavity Japan illus 1.png Tokyo 1983 Macavity 83 Ensemble Tokyo.jpg|Song Macavity Tokyo 1996 Macavity 96 Tokyo 1.jpg|Song Macavity Macavity 96 Tokyo 2.jpg|Ensemble Macavity Macavity 96 Tokyo 4.jpg|Ensemble Macavity Macavity 96 Tokyo 5.jpg|Ensemble Macavity J96 mac3.jpg|Ensemble Macavity Osaka 2002 Macavity 2002 Osaka.png|Song Macavity Macavity 2002 Osaka 1.jpg|Song Macavity Victoria Macavity 2002 Osaka.jpg|Ensemble Macavity Yokohama 2009 Macavity 09 Yokohama 2.jpg|Song Macavity Macavity 09 Yokohama 1.jpg|Song Macavity Tokyo 2019 2019 Japan Macavity.jpg|Song Macavity Victoria Shiki Tokyo 2019.png|Ensemble Macavity Macavity Japan 2019.jpg|Song Macavity Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Macavity Munkus Sydney 1985 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Macavity Christopher Lamb Aus 1989.jpg Macavity Demeter Aus 1989.jpg Australia Tour 1993 Macavity Christopher Lamb Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg Australian Circus Tent Tour Macavity Munkustrap Aus Circus 2000 01.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 Macavity James Cooper Aus 2010 01.jpg|James Cooper Macavity Alonzo Fight Aus 2010 01.jpg|James Cooper Press 2 S Korea 2008.jpg|Australian cast in Korea with Korean cast, 2008 Asia Tour 2014 Macavity James cooper Asia 2014 01.jpg|James Cooper Macavity icon asia14.jpg Australia NZ 2015 Asia Tour 2017 Macavity Thomas Inge 1.jpg Macavity Thomas Inge 2.jpg Macavity Asia 17 Thomas Inge.jpg Macavity Asia 17 Thomas Inge 2.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Mac Deme hamburg 86.jpg Macavity hamburg 86.jpg|Eric Clausell Hamburg art Macavity.jpg Macavity Hamburg 1990.jpg Macavity Jaymes Hodges Hamburg 90.jpg|Jaymes Hodges De9108 Macavity Hans Kriefall.png|Hans Kriefall Macavity Hamburg 1991.JPG De9204 Macavity Derrik Harris.png|Derrik Harris Macavity Derrik Harris Hamburg 10 92 2.jpg|Derrik Harris Macavity Eyes Hamburg.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Macavity Alonzo Demeter de01 20.jpg Berlin 2002-04 Macavity de02 46.jpg|Gido Schimanski Düsseldorf 2004 German Tour 2005 German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Macavity 01 German Tour 11.jpg|Jason Winter Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Macavity Vienna 1983 01.jpg Macavity Vienna 83 2.jpg Macavity Vienna 84.jpg Toronto 1985 Mac Vic Tant toronto verve.jpg Amsterdam 1987 Macavity Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 Macavity Paris 89 Malco Rev 019.jpg|Malco Rev Macavity Paris 89 Malco Rev 04.JPEG|Malco Rev Macavity Paris 89 Malco Rev 05.JPEG|Malco Rev Mac 09 Paris89.JPEG Mac 12 Paris89.JPEG Macavity fr 198909 218.JPEG 1990s Macavity Alexander Riff Zurich.png|Zurich Buenos Aires 1993 Macavity (1).png|Buenos Aires 1993 Buenos Aires 1993 Macavity (2).png|Buenos Aires 1993 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05, South Africa 2009 Macavity Darren Stack SA09.jpg|2009 Copenhagen 2002 Mac 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Mac explosion Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Macavity 01 Madrid 2003.jpg Moscow 2005 Macavity Moscow 05 1.jpg Macavity 3 Moscow 05.jpg Macavity 2 Moscow 05.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 03.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 04.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 05.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 06.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 07.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 08.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Macavity Pierre Alexandre Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg South Korea 2008 Macavity Korea 2008.png Macavity Korea 2008.jpg 2010s Brazil 2010 Macavity Brazil10 1.jpg China 2012 Macavity Zhang Hao China 2012 01.jpg Macavity fight China 2012.jpg Mac Alonzo Munk China 2012.jpg Mac 4 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Calvin Cooper * Ashley-Jordan Packer * Kristian Crowe * Billy Warren * Jared Johnson * Louis Clarke-Clare * Tom Broderick * Adam Davidson * Ryan Ocampo * Daniel Timoney * Ryan Lay Macavity Fight Calvin Cooper RCCL Cast 1 03.jpg|Calvin Cooper Macavity 1 Cruise 2016.jpg Macavity 2 Cruise 2016.jpg Macavity Munkus Fight RCCL Cast 4 01.jpg|Billy Warren Macavity Billy Warren RCCL Cast 4 01.jpg|Billy Warren Macavity split track Tom Broderick RCCL Cast 5 2017.jpg|Tom Broderick Macavity Decoys RCCL Cast 8 2019.jpg|Macavity (Ryan Ocampo) and Decoys Macavity Decoys RCCL Cast 9 2019.jpg.jpg|Macavity (Daniel Timoney) and Decoys Paris 2015 Pounce Mac Axel Alvarez Paris15.png|Macavity backstage with Axel Alvarez as Pouncival Paris 15 Backstage 20.jpg|Hench-Cat costume fitting, Macavity costumes behind Vienna 2019 * Nicholas Li Macavity Nicholas Li Vienna 2019 01.jpg Category:Character Galleries